Raindrops Can't Wash Away Every Sin
by turtlegirl2008
Summary: so this is the first of my present day stories...yay. it's about kag and inu...he screws up...of course...and kagome has to decide whether or not she can work through this...ok just read it...it gets pretty good. inspired by true events...hope you enjoy


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu Yasha (the series) or any of the characters…well…I guess I technically DO own seasons one-five…but that isn't the kind of 'owning' I'm talking about…Anyway I do NOT own the world, (where the story takes place) for sadly I am not God…if I _was_ God, then I would definitely own Inu Yasha, you can bet your life I would. evil laugh Mwuahahaha cough hahahaha cough hahaha…sorry.**

**

* * *

**

Raindrops Can't Wash Away Every Sin

**Chapter One: Teardrops Falling Down**

The crowd of people seemed to fade around Kagome as she tried to hold the tears at bay. _It's not fair…None of this makes sense. Why?_ The clock seemed to slow down as she made her way through the hall. She was on her way to her next class, not really paying attention to her surroundings…there were too many other things on her mind.

**FLASHBACK **

_"…Look for me tomorrow, k? I wanna see you again." His eyes were sparkling with laughter and a hint of something else as his arms entwined themselves around the young woman before him._

_Kagome felt her face heat up as she let herself melt into this hug; it was the best hug she had ever experienced, "K-kay…If you r-really want me too."_

_"Of course I do…I told you I want to see you again."_

_"Alright then…Tomorrow at lunch."_

_"Can't wait."_

**END FLASHBACK **

_It's just not fair_, Kagome thought bitterly, _what _else_ could he have meant by that? How many meanings can that phrase, "I wanna see you again." have? It was obvious in the way he moved, the ways his arms held me: firmly for security, but gently for the showing of how he cared…it was in his smile as he looked at me…oh as he looked at me…it was his eyes…_

**FLASHBACK **

_Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, "There he is!" she called excitedly, "It's him!"_

_All of her friends turned to see this mysterious boy whom had captured the heart of their Kagome, but none could spot him. As they searched with their eyes they heard her call, "I'll be back soon. I'm gonna go talk to him. Don't worry I'll tell you guys _all_ about it!" and with determination set in her big chocolate eyes she marched across the cafeteria…_

**END FLASHBACK **

Kagome felt tears barraging her sad eyes as she turned down another corridor, _Did I do something _wrong? _Have I messed up my chances with him already?_

Without warning Kagome felt herself being spun around. Hoping to see **his** face she felt guilty at the drop in her stomach when it turned out to be her best friend, Sango.

"What is wrong with you?"

"N-nothing…Why?"

Sango looked down into Kagome's eyes, "Look I know there is something the matter…spill."

"What do you mean? I said I'm fine."

Kagome tried to turn away but the elder girl was stronger, and held her in place, "Well for one thing…I've been calling your name for the past three minutes…and another is that your eyes are sad. Who did it?"

As Sango looked around the hallway for the perpetrator, Kagome closed her eyes, "Sango. Stop. It's…it's me."

Sango blinked, "…What?"

Kagome swallowed hard as she looked at the confusion in her friend's eyes, "I…well…oh never mind. Forget it."

"Kagome…"

"No. I said forget it…I'm going to be late to class. I'll see you later."

Sango watched as the sixteen year old girl disappeared once again into the crowd, "Poor girl…I've _got_ to do _some_thing."

The teacher's voice droned on but all Kagome registered was a dull rumbling. She was too out of it to learn anything anyway, so why pay attention? So, instead of listening, she leaned against the wall and tried to wipe her memory clear of the pain.

**FLASHBACK **

"_Hey you," Kagome smiled up at the boy she had seemed to have fallen for, "long time no see, huh?"_

_The older boy looked over her shoulder at his friends and coolly replied, "Yeah…long time. Do you have something to tell me?"_

_She couldn't believe it. After all that—no. She was done. This wasn't happening, not to her, "I guess not."_

_As she walked away she held her head high…she didn't even glance back once. One more look into those beautiful amber eyes might have done it for her. Little did she know that, had she looked back, she might have seen a glimmer of pain in his soft eyes._

**END FLASHBACK **

It took the irritated voice of her teacher yelling her name three times before Kagome noticed what was happening. Slightly embarrassed, Kagome glanced up from her desk, "Yes?"

"You have a note, from the office."

"Oh…thank you. Should I go now…?"

"You might as well. It isn't like you are paying attention anyway."

Kagome's face lit up a bright red. She restrained herself from saying, 'It isn't like I _need_ to. I could teach this stupid class if I wanted to.' Thankfully her sensibility won out and she was successful in keeping her mouth shut long enough to gather her stuff and wander out of the room.

Once in the hall, Kagome slowed to a leisurely pace, _I wonder what is going on. I never get called down to the office in the middle of class._ Passing her locker, Kagome rounded the corner and suddenly her vision went black.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" She cried resisting the sudden tug to her left.

"shh…" her captor was stronger than her.

"…Miroku? What the heck are you doing? Let me go. I have to go to the office."

"Kagome. I'm an office-aid this hour. I wrote you a pass."

"Wha-? Why?"

"Simple. Sango asked me to. I didn't ask why."

Kagome remained silent as she grudgingly let Miroku lead her down the halls…all the while keeping the blindfold held tightly over her eyes.

When she heard a door open and felt the cool wind rushing towards her face she couldn't resist any longer. She reached up and tugged the blindfold off, "Miroku. Why are we outside?! It's pouring rain."

"I told you…Sango asked me to get you out of class, blindfold you and bring you out here, then leave…I'll do whatever she wants if it means she'll go out with me."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Miroku. If you like her so much…just ask her out."

A mysterious smile was his only response as he made his way back into the building, leaving her alone, outside, in the rain.

"Perfect…just perfect."

"Oh brighten up Kagome. I can't bear to see you so upset." A familiar voice called to her from across the courtyard.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her best friend in the world standing there, soaking wet…Sango didn't like the rain that much. "Sango, what are we doing?"

"Well Kagome," Sango laughed, "We are standing in the rain."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she went to stand by her friend, "No I would have never guessed that. But why? I thought you hated the rain."

Sango regarded her younger friend seriously for a moment, "Yes…I hate the rain, but a certain friend of mine…meaning you…has always told me that the rain is magical…right now I think she deserves some magic."

Kagome was shocked. To think that Sango had paid such close attention, to something she obviously hated too. It was simply inspiring. She leaned over and hugged her friend tightly, "Thank you, Sango."

From their close proximity, Kagome felt Sango shake with laughter, "Anytime, Kagome, anytime. Now…are you ready to tell me what is bothering you?"

Stepping out of the hug, Kagome closed her eyes. She tilted her head up to the sky and let the rain cleanse her…all the way to her soul, she felt the rain cleansing and purging her tired body. She raised her arms up and let her palms face heavenwards, the rain cascaded down and played a fading rhythm on her small, delicate hands. It whispered away her pains gradually, until all that remained was a dull ache…inside her heart. After some time she turned her face towards her dearest friend and opened her eyes.

"The rain truly _is_ magical, Sango…but sometimes…" she exhaled slowly, "…sometimes it just can't wash away every sin."

* * *

* * *

A/N: ok so here is the first chappy of my two present-day stories. I hope you like it. This is actually inspired (in part) by some real events; some real feelings. Real things just write the best don't they?

Anyway. My computer has decided it kind of hates me at the moment so I don't know how long it will take to post/update anything…

Plus, my creative writing teacher has assigned us these things called "Zines" which are kinda like magazines, and we have to turn in five 'columns' every Friday…so I am _really_ not sure how long it will take for all these stories to be posted/updated...sorry…

Don't hate me! (Hides behind desk) I still love you all! (Nervous laughter ensues)

You know…(evil grin) I _might_ be more motivated to write—even at the risk of getting late grades—if…you know…I got lots of amaztastic reviews…(shrugs) just a thought…lol.

Well I have to go now, but I hope to see you all again soon! of course in saying that I do not imply at all that I actually 'see' anyone who reads this…but you know what I mean…I hope

Much love and happy reading!

Turtlegirl2008

…otherwise known as the author. XP


End file.
